Warbler stupidity
by little princess of mercury
Summary: This is a sequel to Wrath of the gavel. What if Wes had found out about the steroids and Blaine's cheating. Rated for language


Warbler stupidity: By Little princess of Mercury.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

((Ok so I know that this isn't actions speak louder than words and I promise that I am working on it but I have real life to deal with and writers block I promise that it is being worked on every spare moment that I have. This story is dedicated to Sallysal9 who inspired this story.))

Wes was sitting and working on his term paper when he was shocked to hear the phone start to play hey soul sister. He picked up the phone knowing that something had to be wrong for one of the warblers to be calling him at this hour. He looked at the caller id shocked that it was Trent calling.

"What's going on Trent?" He asked not bothering to give a greeting. He grew more worried at the sigh that Trent gave before answering.

"Wes we have a problem. The majority of the warblers are on steroids as a way to win. We won sectionals by cheating and it's not right. I felt that you should know before it hits the news." Trent told him.

"Wait the warblers are on WHAT? And what makes you think that it is going to be on the news Trent?" Wes asked angrily as he stood to go pack a bag.

"The new captain Hunter Clarington was brought in from a military school that kept winning their competitions and convinced nearly all the warblers to do the steroids. And it's going to be in the news because I'm helping Blaine and his McKinley friend Sam expose the warblers. I'm sorry Wes but I need to do this. The warblers need to be punished for their actions and I know that you aren't happy with this."

Wes interrupted and said,

"Trent breathe, you are starting to ramble. Yes I am mad but not at you. You are right to help Blaine and Sam with this. I know that you are doing the right thing. Just ask Blaine to hold off a few days before he reports this. I need to get a few things together first. I promise that you aren't going to face my wrath Trent." He heard Trent breathe a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Trent I have to go but I promise you will hear from me soon." Trent agreed and promised to pass on his request to Blaine and Sam.

Wes logged onto his computer and started looking for flights back to Ohio. He was glad that he only had to turn in his term paper the next day before his break started. He booked a flight for the next evening and then finished his paper and then packed before going to bed.

The next day Wes headed home knowing that he a big mess on his hands with the warblers. He sat on the plane and wondered where he had gone wrong with the warblers for them to do everything that they had done. When he got off the plane he pulled out his phone and dialed his favorite hobbit. It rang a few times before he heard,

"Wes?"

"Hey Blaine, I'm at the Columbus airport. I'm going to head to my parent's house for the night and then I will meet you at the Lima Bean in the morning so that you can fill me in on what you guys are doing about the Warblers."

"Ok Wes but can we meet anywhere other than the Lima Bean? I don't feel comfortable going there anymore." Wes heard Blaine's plea and was confused.

"Blaine? Why don't you feel comfortable going to the Lima Bean anymore? You love the Lima Bean because it's yours and Kurt's spot." Wes grew worried at Blaine's bitter laugh.

"Kurt and I would have to be together for it to be our spot." Blaine stated sadly.

"Ok that's it. My parents can wait. I'm coming over now. You and I obviously need to talk." Wes told Blaine as he flagged down a cab. He gave the cab driver Blaine's address. Blaine told Wes that he would see him soon and hung up. Wes spent the ride wondering what was going on in the world if the warblers were on steroids and there was no Klaine. When they arrived at Blaine's house Wes got his bag out of the trunk and paid the driver before heading to the door. He knocked and the door immediately opened.

Blaine took one look at Wes and knew that this was going to be a very long evening because if there was one person who knew him as well as Kurt then that man was going to be Wes. He waved in Wes as he turned into the living room and heard Wes drop his bag in the entry way before following him into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Wes studied the young man in front of him and saw that he wasn't wearing gel in his curly locks and was wearing a pair of McKinley sweat pants and a wife beater.

"Ok the Blaine I know wouldn't be caught dead with company with no gel on his hair. Talk to me Blaine. I know that I haven't talked to you much since I left for college but I like to think that I still know you. You wouldn't break up with Kurt and I know Kurt wouldn't break up with you so what happened?"

"I cheated on him and he broke up with me when I told him." Blaine told him while looking at his knees. Wes took a good look at Blaine noticing the single tear slip down his face. He realized that he had seen Blaine wince as he had said it and realized that Blaine had lied. The last time he had seen Blaine act like that was when he tried to play off being straight every time his parents had visited Dalton.

"Bull shit Blaine. I know you Blaine, there's no way you would have cheated on him. I know you better than that. You have been in love with Kurt for way to long for you to hurt him like that." Wes said.

"Well maybe that's changed Wes did you ever think of that?" Blaine said sadly.

"So if I were to go up to your room I wouldn't find all the pictures of you and him cluttering your room and don't try and pass those pants off as yours Blaine I can tell that they are his by the fact that they are too long in the legs though I'm surprised to learn that he even owed a pair of sweats. Talk to me Blaine what really happened?"

"I should have known that you would see that I wasn't telling the truth." Blaine said slumping down into the couch. Do you know how long I practiced telling that lie just so Kurt wouldn't realize that it wasn't the truth? My dad found out that I was seeing Kurt." Wes took a deep breath knowing that Blaine's father was far from excepting of Blaine's sexuality. His mom on the other hand was great and had been thrilled when she found out about Kurt.

"How did he find out?" He asked gently.

"He and mom came home from their vacation early. He went into my room for some reason or other and found all my pictures of us. He confronted me that same day. He threatened to make what happened after Sadie Hawkins look like child's play if I didn't break up with Kurt." Blaine said softly. Wes took a deep breath and hugged the smaller man.

"Blaine you did what you had to, too keep safe. I understand that but you need to tell Kurt the truth. He needs to know what you have been through. Did you ever tell him how bad your relationship is with your dad?" Blaine nodded at the question but said,

"I can't tell him."

"Why can't you tell him?" Wes asked gently, "He deserves to know that it was a lie."

"His dad has cancer. I don't need to add to his worries." Blaine told Wes pulling from the hug.

"Holy crap, how is he doing?" Wes asked gently.

"Who? Burt or Kurt?" Blaine asked, "Burt is optimistic because the cure rate is really high for his cancer and Kurt has thrown himself into his work and schoolwork to try and keep his mind off it." Blaine got up and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Wes when he turned to find him behind him.

"And how do you know how Kurt is doing?" Wes asked taking the water.

"He and I talk fairly often now. His dad took me with him to New York at Christmas and we have talked fairly often since." Blaine said leading Wes back into the living room. "He is actually due to come back next week for Mr. Shue's wedding."

"Blaine you need to tell him. I know you have not wanted to worry him but he _needs_ to know." Wes told him again. "I get that you don't want him to worry about you cause of his dad but he needs to know. You never know he might shock you and be understanding."

"I know and his dad told me the same thing when he found out the truth. It's one of the reasons he took me to New York. He doesn't know what really happened but he figured out that I couldn't have cheated on him because he said I look at Kurt like Kurt's mom looked at Burt." Wes smiled knowing that it was true from the few pictures of Kurt's mom that he had seen.

"You should have listened to him Blaine. But I will stop lecturing you since I know you and you will end up telling him the truth sooner or later cause that's who you are. Now let's talk about the warblers. What the hell were they thinking?"

"I have no clue I stopped trying to figure them out when they stole the nationals trophy to get my attention."

"THEY DID WHAT?" Wes yelled.

"Yeah they stole it knowing that I would come to get it back and it was a play to try and get me to go back to Dalton. They knew about me and Kurt and their logic was that there was nothing holding me to McKinley any more. I'm sad to say that it almost worked. Anyway Sam got figured out that something was wrong with them when he studied the performance somehow figuring out that none of them should have been able to do the moves that they had done without some major help. He came to me with then and now photos of the warblers but I told him that it wasn't enough proof and then he came to me with a video of one of them at the Lima Bean on a steroids freak out. I also realized from watching the video of them again and realized that Trent hadn't performed with them. We went to Finn yesterday to present our evidence to try and get him to report it to the show choir competition committee and he agreed after talking to Trent. I'm guessing that he called you not long after that talk."

Wes was silent for a few moments and said,

"You guys are doing the right thing and I'm not going to stop you. I just ask that you guys let me yell at them before you do it." Blaine nodded remembering what happened after the slushy incident. With that the two men spent the evening laughing and catching up on each other's lives. The next morning Blaine went off to McKinley and Wes headed off to Dalton. He headed straight for the headmaster's office. 30 minutes later he left the office and headed for the warbler practice room texting Trent to meet him there.

Trent met him outside the room and listened as Wes lined out what he wanted Trent to do. Trent smiled and nodded before walking into the room and sitting in the head council member's seat. Soon the Warblers walked into the room and stopped short seeing Trent in the head seat. Hunter had been in the back of the group but pushed his way to the front of the group to find out why everyone had stopped moving into the room.

"What are you doing here sensitive? I remember kicking you out of the warblers."

"I'm here to make sure that the person who is going to rip you a new one without causing you any major damage." He grinned as he pulled a gavel out of his bag and set it down on the table. The warblers who could see the movement paled as they figured out what was going to happen. They quickly found seats wanting to get out of the way of the man who was going to enter from somewhere. They looked around to see if they could find where he was hiding. Sebastian looked at Hunter and said,

"Good luck Hunter. I have been on the receiving end of this before and I should have never agreed to help you because I should have known that _HE _would find out and come rip us a new one…again."

"Who the hell are you talking about? No one would come in here and tell us what to do." Hunter demanded to know. "And Sensitive get your ass out of my practice room we have to get ready for regionals."

"Actually you all have nothing to prepare for and you all only have about 2 days of freedom before you all are shipped off to rehab. And the only reason you all are getting that long is because they have to do drug testing to make sure that it is true." A voice spoke up from the doorway and everyone looked up to see Wes leaning on the doorframe. Everyone but Hunter and Trent paled knowing that he knew what they had done.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Hunter demanded to know.

"I am Wes Montgomery and I am talking about how the headmaster and soon enough the show choir competition committee know that you all cheated at sectionals by using steroids." Wes stated as he walked into the room.

"Sit down Hunter Clarington. You have no power in this room now." Sebastian pulled Hunter down on the couch next to him and waited for Wes to blow a gasket.

"What the hell were you all thinking? You all are idiots. I thought that I had knocked sense into you all last year when you all thought that it was a good idea to throw the slushy at Kurt and Blaine but no you all reach a new level of stupidity this year by using steroids to win. Have you all lost your damn minds? You all have tarnished the name of the warblers. The only one in this room that still has any honor is the man behind me who said no to this stupidity." Wes took a deep breath and continued,

"I'm ashamed to call any of you warblers and I'm not going to take excuses and I'm not going to listen to pleas and denials. I have heard the proof and you all have about 5 minutes before the headmaster comes in with the nurse to administer the drug tests and to disband the warblers." With that he and Trent walked out of the room to fetch the headmaster.

Later that week the news broke out about the warblers and that McKinley was heading to Regionals. Wes also left back to college that weekend but not before telling Blaine one last time to tell Kurt the truth.

The next week brought the old members of the new directions home for the wedding and the day that Kurt came home Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Hudmel home and smiled when Carole answered the door. She let him in and sent him up to Kurt's room knowing that he is why Blaine was there that early. He knocked on Kurt's door and smiled a little when Kurt yelled for him to come in.

"Hey Kurt." He said nervously.

"Hey Blaine, I didn't expect to see you this early. What's up?" Kurt said as he gestured to Blaine to have a seat so that they could talk while he unpacked.

"How have you been? How have you been enjoying NYADA?" Blaine started with.

"I have been ok. And I'm enjoying NYADA pretty well but I know that's not why you came so what is going on Blaine? You look insanely nervous and talk to me. We may no longer be dating but come on Blaine I still know you and still consider you to be my best friend." Kurt said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Blaine and taking his hand.

"I have to tell you something. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how and then you found out that your dad has cancer and it didn't seem like a good time to tell you and now I don't want to tell you because I know you have Adam now and I don't want to ruin what you have with him cause that could lead you to hate me in the long run and I don't want that." Blaine said rambling.

"B breathe, you're rambling and I'm pretty sure that nothing you could tell me could make me hate you for good. And as for Adam he and I decided that we were better off as friends anyway. So talk to me B." Kurt said softly. Blaine took a deep breath and started to speak slowly.

"I have to tell you the truth. I lied when I said told you I cheated on you."

"I know." Kurt told him. Blaine look up at him and studied his face and said shocked,

"But how and when?"

"Blaine I admit that it took me awhile to figure it out but when I stopped being so hurt I stopped and seriously thought about it. I mean I know that I had been practically ignoring you which I am sorry about but I know you and I know that no matter what I did or didn't do nothing would make you upset enough to cheat on me. So talk to me Blaine. Why would you say that you cheated on me when you and I both know you couldn't?"

"You remember what I told you about my dad? How he has never been accepting of me being gay? Well he found out about us and told me that if I didn't break up with you he would make what happened to me after Sadie Hawkins look like it was child's play." Blaine said looking down at the floor. Kurt gasped and said,

"Oh B. I should have realized. How are you holding up? I am such an idiot for not figuring it out sooner." He took Blaine's hand used the other to lift Blaine's head to look at him.

"I'm holding up. I wanted to tell you sooner but you had just started talking to me again and then you found out about your dad and I didn't want to add to your problems." Blaine said with a watery smile.

"Well I'm glad you told me the truth finally B. Now this makes my next question less awkward. Will you be my boyfriend again and will you be my date to Mr. Shue's wedding?" Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes and seeing only love in them said,

"Yes. Yes I would love for nothing more." With that Kurt pulled him into a kiss and put their foreheads together and said,

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

(Ok so what do you all think? I know I kinda went off on a different direction with this then when I first sat down to write this. I hope you all enjoyed this and please tell me what you think.))


End file.
